By virtue of the continually advancing automation of vehicle functions and the provision of convenience functions, components which were previously operated in a purely mechanical manner are increasingly being provided with an electronic actuation means. Complex functional relationships and processes can therefore be performed by the control electronics in a manner which is transparent for a vehicle user, for example the driver.
For example, automatic transmissions in motor vehicles likewise use electronic modules and sensors for controlling and regulating the transmission function. Conventional electronic modules for controlling automatic transmissions in motor vehicles can be employed directly in the transmission and as a result have to be able to withstand high thermal and mechanical loading. Electronic modules of this kind also often come into direct contact with the transmission fluid, for example aggressive ATF oil (Automatic Transmission Fluid). Conventional electronic modules for use in transmissions therefore also likewise have to be designed to be able to repel said transmission fluid.
Known transmission control modules for automatic transmissions generally comprise an electronic module (iTCU—integrated Transmission Control Unit), possibly one or more EC (electronically commutated) motor controllers, and furthermore have sensors, plugs, electrical connection technology and also mechanical support structures and positioning elements.
Known electronic modules for operation in a transmission are usually realized using hermetically sealed steel housings, in particular in order to protect the electronics which are arranged in the housing from transmission fluid. An electrical connection technique, for example to form oil-tight sensors, is usually produced by means of stamped grids. Transmission control modules are usually designed in a very transmission- or customer-specific manner and are individually developed, in particular, for each transmission project, it being possible for this to be due solely to the geometry of an individual transmission. On account of this individual planning and manufacture, a module which is arranged in the transmission requires a high level of outlay on development and/or outlay on tools in order to be produced.
Electronic modules and/or electronic control means for transmissions can also be implemented as so-called printed circuit board controllers which can be arranged, for example, in the motor compartment instead of in the transmission itself. An electronic module of this kind, which is arranged outside a transmission, for example designed as a printed circuit board controller, is usually connected to a sensor system and an actuator system, which are located in the transmission, by means of a cable harness in this case. Owing to a simple individual configuration and planning of a cable harness for a vehicle, an electronic module or printed circuit board controller of this kind can be used for a plurality of, in particular different, transmission projects. Variance with respect to different transmissions is provided by means of the individual configurations of the cable harness in this case, it being possible to match this very easily to an individual transmission project.
An electronic module for existing transmission projects can, for example, also contain the actuation electronics system for an EC (electronically commutated) motor. A motor of this kind is used for driving an oil pump in the transmission and operates in a power range of currently 250 W to 800 W.